<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Varlias by Blue_Rose06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945061">Varlias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rose06/pseuds/Blue_Rose06'>Blue_Rose06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rose06/pseuds/Blue_Rose06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons, spells, moonlight, another language. Luna Farrows, her twin brother Raven and some friends explore the world of wizards and kings, of witches and monsters. When their school, Varlias, gets attacked by unknown creatures, the students realize that the teachers hide more than they give away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Late on the first day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ran. Professor Chang would be sooo pissed off. I would be sent to the Principal’s office on my first day already. I leapt over luggage that lay in the hallways. New students arrived today, and I was supposed to give them a tour, in five minutes. ‘Don’t run in the hallways!’  Must be Professor Kranklin, I thought. Quick down the staircase and through the arrival hall. It was so crowded. I checked my watch, one and a half minute to go. I paused for a second, I was going to make it on time. ‘O my god, is that her?’ ‘Yes, it is her,’ ‘Look girls! It’s Luna Farrows!’  Oh no, not again. The first years ran after me through the hallways, and by the time I reached the hallway that lead to the classroom, I was overthrown by the crowd. ‘Are you in love with Austin Myrth?’one asked. ‘Look at her face,’ one said.  ‘Ahem, ladies,’ Professor Chang cleared his throat, ‘don’t you have somewhere to be?’  The innocent looking girls ran off and apologized. ‘You’re late, Ms. Farrows.’  With a sigh I stood up and fixed my clothes. ‘The rest is already waiting.’ the professor said.</p><p>The Creature Control classroom was charming as always. Cages hanging from the ceiling and standing in corners, containing birds and hybrids of mammals. Colorful feathers and scales, and patterns in fur. There were watertanks built in the walls where small underwater creatures were swimming. The shut door on the other side of the classroom led to the underground lake, where bigger animals lived. Like Venomscale, one of the dragons. ‘O Lord, Luna! What happened to you?’ Raven asked. All my friends laughed. Raven Farrows, my older twin brother. ‘C’mon, got attacked by Dinglers?’ Leo asked. ‘Must I remind you that we were Dinglers two year ago?’ Erena laughed at that. Leo Simmons  and Erena Vinkler were two friends of ours whom we met last year. Then there were also Austin Myrth and Dante Malard. ‘One of them asked if I could introduce her to the Crown Prince.’ I said grinning. All eyes fell on Austin. He blushed. Professor Chang walked in again. ‘You know what to do, lead the assigned pupils to the dinner hall. After the Selection, bring them to their dorm rooms. Now hurry before they get lost!’  The middle aged wizard gave us a list with about fifty names. Not again those girls, I thought. I kissed Austin at the ball end of last year, and now I was “famous”.</p><p>The scholars we had to escort to the dinner hall were nervous. Luckily they weren’t the same girls as earlier. I guess second grade got stuck with them. Austin came to walk next to me. ‘You okay?’ he asked. His dark brown hair was slicked back as always, and his pale brown eyes stood out beautifully against his natural tan skin. ‘Yea,’ I said with a hoarse voice. He briefly held my hand before letting go and engaging in a conversation with one of the Danglers. Although this was my third year at Varlias, the school’s dining hall kept surprising me every time I entered. Big windows on one side of the hall, the other was decorated with paintings of ancient stories. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Five long tables filled the room. Banners of each house were floating above the tables. At the end of the hall, there was a long desk behind which several professors were sitting. Principal Griffins sat on his chair, with professor Chang and professor Kranklin right next to him. Then we had Madame Rosewood, who taught in finery such as art, music and dance. Professor Madetron was standing behind his chair, he taught Dark Spells. There were more teachers present, but they were busy silencing the Danglers. ‘Silence please!’ echoed through the hall. Principal Griffins stood up and everyone was quiet. All students except the new kids and us had to sit down. We quickly gave instructions to our group that they should line up behind the other students. I heard giggling sounds, and when I turned around, I saw the crowd of girls, luckily they hadn’t seen me yet. Raven came standing next to me. ‘It’s them, isn’t it?’ he asked. I poked him playfully in the ribs. While principal Griffins was holding her speech, professor Madetron placed a bowl on the small pillar and filled it with a magical mixture of liquids. The students would say their name into the bowl, and the potion would show them a three dimensional signs for in which house they belonged. This way, Raven and I got into Falconis, Austin got into Leovath, Erena got into Tyrawan, Leo had gotten into Vixenar and Dante belonged to Hydralec. This afternoon, at dusk, the dragons of each house would present a show in honour of the Danglers. After the ceremony, Raven and I took the new members of the Falconis house to their dorms. ‘Uhm sis, can we talk before the show. I’ve got some distrusting news.’ Raven whispered after we left the Danglers. ‘Yeah, sure.’ I nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dragon show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven pulled me by my arm to a quiet hallway, so no one could hear us. ‘You go Raven!’ a second year yelled with his friends. They whistled. ‘She’s my sister, you dumbass!’ Raven yelled back. ‘Doesn’t look like it!’ one of the guys said. They were right. Raven and I were twins, and we looked alike pretty much, except for that his eyes were nearly black, and mine were silvery white. After those guys were really gone, Raven let go of my arm and took a step back. ‘They’ve escaped, Luna,’ he said concerned, ‘uncle Sander, aunt Jasmin, cousin Ben and cousin Irene have escaped from Skeleris. I think they might be coming back.’  I gasped. The step-sister of my mother, aunt Jasmin, and her husband and kids used to be normal wizards. But then they got involved with illegal trades and dangerous business. Rumors about shadows falling over the land and monsters threatening the magical world. Our family got locked up, because they were bad. We didn’t because technically seen, they’re not family. And, Raven and I were used to track them down and put them in the prison of Skeleris. We were little kids back then. ‘When did they escape?’ I asked. Raven nodded his head. ‘They don’t know for sure. But I heard it this morning from dad and was told to inform you. Don’t let your guard down, okay?’ ‘Uh ok sure.’ I said. ‘Don’t worry about Austin. All he talks about is you. According to Leo.’ Raven laughed. I blushed.</p><p>I sat on the tribunes with Erena, Leo and Dante. Raven and Austin were two of the dragoners. They cared for the dragons and fed them. I saw Sparkeye appear in the arena, with Raven seated on him. Then the other dragons appeared. Steelcrown, Venomscale, Firewing and Braveskull with Austin on him. The dragons walked a few rounds through the arena. The tribunes were fully occupied. The sun started to set and it got a little darker. Then the dragons spewed fire into the orange sky. They ust have fed them colored berries, because the fire was there in all possible colors. Deep forest green to pure ocean blue. The dragons took off and flew into the air. They flew over our heads, racing. Salto’s, freefalls, high-flights and more fireshows. It felt like every year, the dragoners managed to put up an even better show. We looked in awe at how the dragoner from Vixenar jumped off Firewing, and the dragon caught him just before the boy hit the ground. The crowd cheered and applauded at that. ‘That was so brave!’ Erena yelled above the noise. ‘I know, right?’  ‘Guys!’ Leo yelled in my ear. ‘We only have five dragons, right?’  ‘Dude, haven’t you been paying attention for these years or what?’ Dante asked. ‘No, but look at that then,’ Leo said while pointing at a black hue that flew in a big circle around the arena. Everyone watched our dragons, so no one noticed. ‘What in the world.. does this belong to the act?’ Erena asked. ‘No, it definitely does not,’ Dante said while rushing up the steps to the top of the tribune. We followed him, and stared at the thing. It split up in three. ‘They’re dragons,’ I said, ‘and there are Shadowcasters seated on them!’ I screamed. ‘Oh no, this is bad, really bad.’ Leo mumbled.</p><p>The crowd started to scream. Not only had they noticed the Shadowcasters now, those dragons were Umbraxi, ancient dragons known to eat souls of other dragons. And of humans, as a snack. Teachers and older students started evacuating the arena, and the crowd suddenly panicked even more. Venomscale, the Hydralec house dragon, fell down and collapsed on the ground. The ground trembled and students started rapidly leaving the tribunes.  ‘Malard, Vinkler, Simmons and Farrows! Get inside now!’ professor Madetron yelled at us. Ignoring him, we climbed down the arena walls and got to the wounded dragon. Between his wings, Venomscale had protected the girl sitting on his back. ‘Erena and Dante, bring her inside and get help for Venomscale,’ Leo said, ‘Luna and I are going to ride a dragon.’</p><p>The Umbraxi attacked our dragons with fire and the Shadowcasters used dark spells. ‘How do you plan to get us up there?’ I asked Leo. ‘Watch this,’ he said with a smirk. He closed his hands and when he opened it, a small firefly flew up into the purple sky. He flew to Sparkeye and Raven looked down. Leo started jumping and waving as Raven came down. ‘Hop on! Leo I’ll drop you on Braveskull with Austin,’ Raven said. I sat down behind my brother and Leo clamped my arms as he sat down as well. ‘You don’t have a fear for heights right?’ I asked Leo. ‘Uhm, I might have,’ he said with a hoarse voice. I clenched my nosebridge as Sparkeye ascended to the fight again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sparkeye flew through the purple sky and Raven guided her just above Braveskull. ‘Austin!’ Leo yelled above the growling. Austin held Braveskull still, and Leo jumped down on the back of the dragon. ‘Watch out!’ I yelled as one of the Umbraxi spewed a dark mass at us. Firewing and Steelcrown came to fly next to us, and we formed one line of four dragons. The three dragons formed also a line, but they merged and became one big dragon with three heads. His huge wings had holes in it and the smoke coming from their noses was poisonous. I had read about these magnificent yet terrifying creatures. The only way to kill it, was killing all three heads. Luckily this wasn’t a hydra, the heads wouldn’t grow back on. ‘We need to chop off the heads, don’t we?’ Raven asked. I nodded. ‘What about those Shadowcasters?’ the boy on Firewing asked. ‘We’ll keep them busy,’ Austin said.</p><p>Braveskull flew around the beast while Leo cast all kinds of random spells at the Shadowcasters. He made flowers rain on their heads, made their capes pink and washed them in glitter. In the meanwhile, I used a spell to create big mosquitos. I poisoned the claws of the beast, so when the dragon started itching and became weak, Steelcrown’s dragoner easily cut off the left head. Raven flew very close with Sparkeye to the right dragon head, and my hair almost caught fire. Raven stabbed the dragon head in the eye so the other dragoners could finish the job. It wasn’t necessary to cut of the middle head, because the Umbraxus was out of balance and started tumbling. Braveskull burned one wing and the creature fell down. We caught the Shadowcasters before returning to the arena. Venomscale had been placed somewhere safer, because the arena was now empty. Using a firefly, we got Principal Griffins and the other teachers in the arena. ‘Heavens, what are you doing? Don’t you know how dangerous that is!’ Professor Kranklin yelled. She rushed to take away the wands of the Shadowcasters that were in Leo’s hands. ‘Calm now Professor,’ the Principal said, ‘It was a brave thing to do, yet very foolish. We will take care of the Shadowcasters now.’  The Principal was on her way to cuff the Shadowcasters in obsidian, a metal resistant to magic, when the hood of one of the Shadowcasters fell off. The face was pale and dark around the eyes. The eyes became milky and he started to speak. ‘We were sent with a warning: Varlias watch out. Unless you deliver five boys and five girls by the next full moon, calamity will be brought upon the school.’  Another hood fell of and the second Shadowcaster started to speak. ‘Two kids from every house; one boy and one girl from each. The first day after the deadline, if you fail to deliver the students, your dragons will die.’ Even the third started to speak. ‘Every day after that, one boy and one girl will become sick. After three days of sickness, the children will die.’  </p><p>I stood there, shocked. After the threat, a hologram of Faraz appeared. The Shadowcasters then imploded and dust was all that was left of them. Could Faraz really be back? ‘Kids, you should get inside. Now,’ the Principal ordered. The professors brought the dragons to the old underground arena, it was safer for them there. We went inside and went to the hospital wing. The Asian dragoner girl, apparently Xia, was all right. We split up again and Raven and I went back to the Falconis dorms. ‘It was really brave what you did there,’ Alice said. Alice Ambers was my roomie. Her sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair really made her beautiful. Raven’s had a crush on her since first year. ‘We should get into bed early, we don’t want to be late for Madame Rosewood’s lesson tomorrow,’ I said. ‘You’re right. Goodnight Luna.’  ‘Goodnight Alice.’</p><p>The next morning, I quickly showered and got ready. Alice sat on her bed and was fiddling with a bracelet. ‘Let’s go,’ I said when I was finally ready. We walked through the crowded halls and made our way to the art classroom. ‘Have you heard anything from your parents yet?’ Alice asked when we were almost there. I nodded a no. Alice knew about them, because she went to school with cousin Irene. ‘Raven sent an owl back yesterday, we will hear of them perhaps tomorrow or the day after.’  Alice almost dropped her books when the entrance to the classroom was blocked by Fredrick Hobbs, the bully of the school. He was in Tyrawan and one year older than us. ‘You’re not going anywhere, Farrows. You are so ugly, with your silver eyes. They really ruin the picture,’ he said. ‘Leave us alone Hobbithead! We’ll be late because of you,’ I said back. Fredrick was much taller me and his red hair was combed back so perfectly it seemed fake. Fredrick just laughed and refused to move. He even hit the books out of Alice’s hands. Without a warning, I pushed him against a wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Lady Farrows! The Principal’s office, NOW!’ Madame Rosewood screamed. She had heard the noise of me and Fredrick Hobbs, and came outside the classroom. Alice quietly stood there. ‘Ambers, you too,’ the teacher said. I let go of Fredrick and grabbed my books. ‘Bitch,’ Fredrick said while he felt he had a bleeding nose. ‘Hobbs, get to your class!’ Madame Rosewood said before disappearing in her classroom. Alice and I walked through the hallways, which were now empty and silent. ‘Ooooh who is sent to the Principal’s office again?’ a voice echoed through the main hall. ‘Shut up Wilfred,’ I said. Wilfred was the big statue in the main hall, and he was enchanted so he could talk. Wilfred used to be one of the founders of Varlias. He knew basically everything. ‘Goodmorning Wilfred,’ Alice said. ‘Goodmorning Lady Ambers. Got involved?’ Wilfred laughed. I pulled Alice’s arm and we ascended the stairs to the Principal’s Tower.</p><p>The tower where the office of Principal Griffins is, was the darkest tower of all four. Howls and growls can be heard from beneath the ground, though no one knows what’s beneath the floor. Except for Principal Griffins. I knocked on her heavy wooden door. Without a sound, it swinged open. ‘Good morning ladies. Miss Ambers, you are dismissed and are allowed to continue your classes. I would like to have a little chat with Miss Farrows.’  Alice nodded and quickly left. ‘Please, sit down,’ the Principal said. Her office was quite big, a small staircase leading to a small private library above. Shelves along the walls containing all kinds of potions and cures. There was even a small aquarium with colorful fish swimming around. ‘Hobbs is quite a pain in the ass, isn’t he?’ the Principal asked while walking around in her office. I nodded. Her hair was dark red and seemed on fire in the daylight. She was quite young, mom looked older. ‘Come with me, Luna.’  I followed the Principal over the stairs. There were many books in the room above her desk. We walked to the back until the end. She stopped, turned to the left and pushed one of the books deeper into it’s shelf until we heard a soft click. The whole bookcase shifted back it’s depth and then rolled to the left. A dark staircase leading upwards was now revealed. The Principal opened her hand, created a flame and walked up the stairs.</p><p>When we had reached the top, we came to a circular room with a small balcony. In the middle was an old table, with scrolls and maps. There was some furniture cloaked in grey cotton. The Principal removed one of the sheets and revealed a mirror. She pulled me by my arm and we walked through the mirror. I kept my eyes closed.</p><p>When I carefully opened my eyes again, we were at a festival. Griffins let go of my arm and I looked at myself. I had become translucent. The festival didn’t seem like any of the celebrations we still held. The Principal and I walked through the crowd until I had reached a big tree. I recognized that tree.. When I turned around, I saw Varlias. The Principal smiled. A loud drum solo caught my attention to the front again. A priest walked up, guided by the last Principal of Varlias: Hugo Griffins, father of our Principal. ‘Students, teachers, fellow wizards and witches, I come to tell you that Faraz has been defeated! The dark wizard was shred to pieces and his rests were thrown into the most guarded places in the Magical Realm!’  Everyone cheered and clapped. The priest was about to start his own speech, when the old man started coughing and shuddering. ‘He’s getting a vision! Griffins hold him!’ one of the teachers yelled. The eyes of the priest lighted up and he started speaking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varlias won’t stay safe. Until the Helper gets free and warnings are spread. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only the child of the Moon and the Guardian of the Sun can fight the rebirth of the Fallen One. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once He feeds with their souls, the Human Realm will come to an end by His hands. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After saying that, the Priest mumbled some words and he collapsed. A small child with red hair ran over to the Principal and whispered something in his ear. The man picked up the child and left. Principal Griffins pulled me by my arm again, back into that dark room. She put the cloak over the mirror once again. I looked at her with wide eyes. ‘Why did you show me that?’ I asked her. She lowered herself and put her hands on my shoulders. ‘I think you might be the one.’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>